


A Fading Star

by ChocoDrake



Category: Starlight Brigade, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, I'm staking my claim as the tragedy queen fear me, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Not a major character death or bad end AU but it can be if you want it to, failed, no hope, ya boi is dyin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoDrake/pseuds/ChocoDrake
Summary: I'll never see those stars again.They failed.And now it was over....A closer look into what Strive may have felt during their near death experience.





	A Fading Star

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am writing a fanfic about a music video and how did you get here if you don't know about Starlight Brigade. Go and watch it if you did it'll make more sense. :P
> 
> Why are you looking at me? I got nothing else to say. Though when you get done reading this, stick around as I'm making more. If you like hurt comfort and nightmare fics you'll love it.

Strive had never been in this much pain before. The stabbing anguish of their arm made it hard to think of anything else. It was like them and their ship were one person; their starship's wing got damaged and thus their arm got damaged too. They clutched at their arm with their good hand, a mix of a groan and hiss escaping their throat .

  
They didn't think it was broken, still the thought of this pain being quite similar to the pain of that crossed their mind.

  
The starship's communication software booted up and without warning Strive was bombarded by their teammates. Being a bit distracted they could hardly make out what the team was saying, but their mind caught up to them quickly and they reacted with a startle, frantically looking around at the communications display. Their teammates were either afraid or deeply concerned for them. Heck, even Ninja Brian was worried about them. They would've felt touched if not loved by the thought of everyone worried for their sake, or they would have if they weren't so worried about themselves too right now.

  
Their teammates were abruptly cut off as the communications died. Just turned off for no reason at all. Strive didn't turn it off and now that they thought of it the ship's interior was freezing too, about as cold as space itself. It made the stinging cut on his cheek way more noticeable.

  
A sense of spiraling doom washed over Strive as they realized what was happening.

 

_No no, that- That can't be- I can't be- The ship can't be running out of power- if the ship ran out of power they'd-_

  
The lights flickered off and the outside started to fade away. Strive's blood ran as cold as the ship's interior. The last remnants of the outside world turned into darkness leaving them truly alone and cut off from everything.

  
A gleaming sparkle caught their eye. There was several lights right in front of them, shining in the darkness.

  
_Stars..._

  
Holding their breath in anticipation, they reached out to the stars, the only hope they had left.

  
They were almost able touch them. _So close, just a little more..._

  
The stars faded into black leaving only Strive's reflection of reaching out to themselves, the gem on their chest glowing much like the stars once did.

  
_No..._

  
Their lungs burned, yearning for air that no longer occupied the ship. Tears stung at their eyes, not only at the fact they were going to die but at the fact they had failed.

  
They failed their caretaker.

  
_The one they left behind without a goodbye._

  
They failed their homeworld.

  
_The planet they called home._

  
They failed their teammates.

  
_Who they thought of as family._

  
They failed the galaxy.

  
_No one will see those stars again._

  
They failed themselves...

  
_I'll never see those stars again._

  
They failed.

  
_And now it was over._

  
The lack of air quickly caught up with them, and with one last frantic pulse of their gem, Strive fell back into their chair. As the last bits of warmth and light faded from their body, Strive's last thought was one of apology and regret.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Everyone..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I'm sorry..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note; I love Strive despite what I do to them.
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me I have to hide in my nuclear bunker from an angry mob of Strive fans. :)


End file.
